


Rain

by Donya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rainy morning and Loki wakes up next to Thor. Fluffy Thorki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

It was one of those rainy, foggy mornings, the silent hum of rain and dark grey clouds could lull anyone back to sleep. Anyone but Loki, he loved such awful weather, cold, sunless dawns, it made him appreciate more the warmth emanating from the person lying at his side.

Thor was still snoring and breathing on Loki's neck, from time to time murmuring something incomprehensible, his grip on Loki's middle loose, their legs tangled under the sheets. Loki's fingertips gently skimmed across the rough skin of Thor's hands, softly, not meaning to disturb his brother's slumber.

The raindrops on the large window were sliding down slowly, Loki watched that, listening to the monotonous melody of the rain beating against the pane. It was easy to find peace in such moments, feeling safe in a loving embrace, when the whole Asgard was still asleep. Thor was his and he was Thor's, nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> 'If you "Don't like Thor" don't write Thorki,' wrote Anonymous Coward Yes Because I Don't Need A Message War in a comment to my kinky Thorki fic. Hmm. How about I write whatever I want, you little coward, hmm? Yes, I shall write all the Thorki I want, watch me, you anon cunt. 
> 
> Also, I love rain. And cats. Cats are awesome.


End file.
